greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderers of Qward
History Origin The Thunderers of Qward were a fierce group of warriors that were formed in the Anti-Matter Universe on the planet Qward around ten billion years ago by the cosmic being known as the Anti-Monitor, who had taken over their homeworld. They were to be part of an army that made use of devastating anti-matter blasts called "qwa-bolts" that resembled yellow lightning. These weapons were kept in a quiver on the Thunderer's back and were capable of a number of effects which included scorching heat, explosive force or even complete disintegration of a target. In addition, they were capable of impaling their enemies and was used only in melee combat and they on occasion made use of yellow shields to protect them from harm. After their creation, the Anti-Monitor took the best of the Qwardian Thunderers as his elite personal guard, which he then transformed into shadowy beings; creatures of darkness and filled with great power. The rule of the Anti-Monitor fell when he was rendered into a coma-like state after a battle with his positive matter counterpart. This led to a vacuum in the leadership of Qward which was eventually filled by the Weaponers of Qward who made use of the Thunderers as their enforcers and soldiers. Thunder Strike When the Weaponers were observing the positive matter world of Earth, they sought to impede the technological development of the Human race. This involved them dispatching a trio of Thunderers to Ferris Aircraft in order to destroy an experimental airplane. During the fight, they engaged members of the Green Lantern Corps where the Thunderers brought the hanger down on their foes. Ultimately, after a number of a number of defeats faced by the Qwardians, a schism began to grow between the Thunderers and Weaponers. After an attack from the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa in their dimensions version of Earth and were threatened to be overwhelmed by their enemy. This was staved off when the anti-matter universe was briefly destroyed and recreated as a result of the rogue Maltusian Krona. The Council of Commanders were convened to discuss the situation and the actions of the Weaponers disgusted Commander Irik T. Roval who believed that his leadership had sold out his race. Staging a coup, he killed the First Weaponlord Varnathon of Q'Uld and became the new ruler of Qward by declaring himself Highlord of Qward. This culminated in him rediscovering his peoples ancient weapon known as the Void Hound and reclaimed it to use it as a weapon against the Qwardians enemies but was defeated by the Justice League. The Fall Later, the Korugarian renegade known as Sinestro allied himself with the reborn Anti-Monitor and conquered Qward once more thus gaining control of the world. He forced the Weaponers to forge Qwardian Power Rings in order to create the Sinestro Corps and also eliminated the Thunderers of Qward leaving their bones to litter the Qwardian homeworld. The Weaponers of Qward were relegated the position of manual labour in order to forge the many Power Ring's for Sinestro's army who later ignited the Sinestro Corps War. During the onset of The Blackest Night, Black Lantern Power Ring's went throughout known space and began resurrecting the dead. Even Qward itself was besieged, as black power rings descended and reanimated the deceased Thunderers into members of the Black Lantern Corps, who began attacking the Sinestro Corpsmen present on the Qwardian homeworld. Weapons *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *Weaponers of Qward Enemies *Green Lantern Corps Media *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Thunderers_of_Qward Category:Teams